Gift of Flowers
by Neku-Sama
Summary: Vincent and his friends head out to a small reunion, honoring the day that Aerith died, and the day she sacrificed herself for the planet. Upon finding a strange girl hiding in the Ancient's City, things become complicated for Vincent.
1. Default Chapter

**Secrets of the City

* * *

**

Ok, so here's my story.

This is a story that occurs after the game, about 2 or 3 years later.

Yes it's going to get a bit angsty later. And I've also put the rating up for later chapters, possibly some violence, and of course, Cid's foul mouth.

* * *

Disclaimer: 

As this is a fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my story. Except for Nekura, whom is completely my own creation.

I am not making money from doing this, so please don't sue me.

* * *

I never was really what one would call an outgoing, or adventurous man. 

I never was what anyone could possibly call normal, at all.

That's why I kept to myself.

Until recently, when I had taken on the liberty of joining a couple of rogues, to rid the world of what I believed was my ultimate sin. The one thing that made me feel deserving of my current state. That thing, being whom I had thought to be my son, and one greatest terror to the earth; Sephiroth.

I believed this evil thing was my son, until I had met with Hojo, before our battle against him. After which, I felt a great burden lift from my shoulders. I must say, that it was indeed a lovely thing.

There was only one thing left, which I had left to do. If I failed, my only loved one would never rest peacefully, and I could never feel redeemed of the sins which I bore.

Sephiroth had to be destroyed. I had to save my dear Lucrecia. I had to set her free.

And so we did.

Now that the entire ordeal was over, we all still gathered together, quite occassionally, I found, recollecting about our past travels. Our past struggles. We were far too attached to let go of each other completely.

I sat on the deck of the Highwind, my hair blowing with ease, as the speed of the ship increased, and we made our way from the Ancient Temple Island, and on towards the Northern Continent.

Today was a day of great sorrow, and celebration, all at the same time. A strange mix of emotions, to be sure. But nonetheless, it was an important day to remember.

We had a lot to be thankful for, to our dear savior.

And thus, at the greatest speed that Cid could manage, we rode towards our private sanctuary, and final resting place of the greatest being, whom I had the pleasure to know; Aerith.


	2. Snake in Paradise

Chapter 1 - **Snake in Paradise**

As the Highwind lowered to the ground, I stood from my feet. The rest of the group had joined me on the deck now. Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII, even Cid. We all stood silently, and waited for the eventual touchdown, then made our way towards the city.

It wasn't long before we reached the lake where her body lay to rest. Everybody was solemn.

I don't really know how to describe the event. It was quiet...

It wasn't an eerie feeling, it was just remorseful. I can't quite describe it. I don't fully understand my own emotions for the time.

The feeling only grew more intense as we all stood in silence, at the solemnity.

That is, until we all saw her...

* * *

The earth felt unusually soft beneath their feet, for the time of year that it was, as they walked towards the small lake that lay at the end of the trail before them. Vincent looked around, at the very ancient surroundings that towered high up above him. 

Yuffie rubbed her hands together, furiously, trying to warm them up, and puffed angrily, when she had no success. To her surprise, Vincent had walked up behind her, and draped his cloak over her shoulders, and now stood in his black t-shirt, and pants. She wanted to protest, but couldn't break the dreadful silence which engulfed the group, while they were in the city.

Vincent gazed around, marvelling at the wonderous details, he felt like he was witnessing for the first time over again, not paying any attention to the cold which was grazing his now bare arms. He had been to this city many times before, each time felt more spectacular then the last. The architecture was simply amazing. But it was more than the architecture that was alluring. It was the overall feeling of something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

When the group had finally come to a stop next to the lake, Cloud stepped forward, to sit on the edge of the earth, next to the water, and looked out silently, as if praying to some unseen force. Tifa stood behind him, gazing out over the water, apprehensively. Barret, Cid, and Red XIII stood to the side of a line of trees, and were also silent.

Silence was a huge theme at this gathering. A theme no one wanted to break.

That was until Vincent, standing behind everyone, hiding partially in the shadows noticed movement of a black figure along the far bank of the lake, and dashed out.

It was confusing that anyone knew of this secret sanctuary, and thus he felt it needed investigation.

Once everyone saw what Vincent had dashed off about, they followed cloesly behind, keeping their eyes open, and on that whom they felt was a trespasser.

As they grew closer to her location, she looked up suddenly, with a look of fright on her face, she dropped the flowers which were laid on top of her skirt, and dashed off for a small opening in the walls behind her, and vanished just as Vincent and the others reached the grassy patch.

He dashed up towards the wall, and peered into the hole, before vanishing inside.

The others waited patiently outside for a few moments, before Vincent reappeared again, with a furrowed brow, "I can't understand it..." he said, in his usual quiet voice. "She just vanished. I should have caught her."

"The bigger question here, is how she knew of this place at all, let alone the ways out." Cloud said, with a slightly bitter undertone.

"We should go..." Red XIII added in the silence, which had everyone lost in thought.

With a nod from Cloud, they all turned to leave, baring one last, solemn glace towards the lake, to give one last thank you to the girl who died three years prior, that very day, to save the rest of the planet.

It wasn't long, before Vincent and the others were in the Highwind. Vincent retired to a small room, for some rest, and lay on the single bed, staring up at the bare, metal ceiling. The image of this girl stained his memory. The look of fright, and insecurity was plain to see. The reason why she had felt insecure plagued his thoughts. Had she thought of them as the trespassers?

Vincent felt the touchdown of the airship, and sat up on his bed, finally deciding to put the memory behind him. He stood from the soft mattress, and made his way out of the room, ducking slightly to clear the short door without bumping his head.

Yuffie was already in full speed, heading towards him, with a smile on her face, "Thanks Vamp-boy." she chuckled, "I didn't really need it though." she bluffed, pushing her tough facade forward again.

Vincent nodded, acknowledging the girl's pride, and flung the cloak over his shoulders, as she held it out to him, "You're welcome, kid." he snickered, making his way onto the deck to head towards the place he called home; the city of Kalm.

Behind him, he could still hear Yuffie calling out insults to him, screaming she wasn't a kid. He paid no mind to her, and just headed towards his small apartment to rest. The rest, he felt, for sure, would again plague his mind with the image of the girl from earlier that day.

With a soft sigh, the man turned the key in the lock, and entered into the darkness of the house. He removed his boots, and cloak, and threw himself onto the bed which lay in a room to the left of the kitchen. The silence which surrounded him here, was far more welcoming and comfortable than that of the dead city of the ancients. But it indeed plagued his mind of the girl with the long, black hair, he had seen earlier that day.


	3. Insomniac's Craze

Chapter 2** - Insomniac's Craze**

I lay on the bed, with my face burrowed into the pillows. I was suffering through another of my insomnia episodes. Rays from the dawn sunlight creeped through the window, and up to my bed to taunt me. I snorted, and sat up lazily. I had to put a stop to this.

Without even bothering to get something to eat, I put on my jacket and boots, and left my little house.

I couldn't quite explain what had suddenly come over me. I just sped with haste towards the marine district of the small, quiet town, making my way through the morning hustle, and never once paused to reconsider my actions.

* * *

Vincent strolled to the southern parts of the city, towards the boat docks. He looked around warily, until he found a lone fisherman untangling his nets. Slowly, he approached the man, "Sir, I was wondering if you could by chance take me somewhere off the continent?" he asked, with his usual soft voice slightly raised to combat the the morning scurry of the townsfolk. 

"Where yah headed towards, sonny?" the elder man asked, not raising his head to inspect the stranger before him. He continued to sort through his nets, to prepare them for another hard day labor of catching the fish he hunted, to provide for his family, all his life.

"The Northern Continent." he stated simply, taking a step forward, so he wouldn't have to combat the morning noise so desperately.

The old man smiled, "Hop aboard, sonny. I'll be with yah in a few minutes." he said, cheerfully, beginning to roll his nets, and toss them onto the ship's deck to his right.

* * *

As he sat near the bow of the boat, Vincent thought inwardly, about the girl he hadn't been able to catch the day prior. ' Why am I so high-strung on this?' he thought to himself, rubbing his hands together, 'What is wrong with me?' 

The boat's motor dulled to a stop, and Vincent rose to see the snowy banks of the Northern Continent drift closer towards the rocking boat.

Feeling completely off guard by the sight of the crater in the distance, a lump rose in Vincent's throat. He gulped, forcing it down, and his courage to return. He had to find out what secret this girl held, and how she knew of the dead city, which the continent protected. He had to find out just what power this girl seemed to hold over him, to tempt him back to the island so quickly.

He sighed, as he leapt from the small vessel and walked the short distance to the shore. He waved behind him, "Thanks again!" he called to the old fisherman. He turned, and began a swift sprint towards the chasm, where the city lay.

It didn't take him long to reach the city. It was passing mid-morning as he entered, and made his way up the center path towards Aerith's grave. His boots made no sound on the soft earth, as he walked passed the front bank of the lake, towards the grassy hill, covered with flowers that rexembled those he had seen in the church at Midgar.

He felt slightly uneasy, approaching the mound in front of him, alone, but his curiosity outweighed any other emotion he felt. As he drew closer, he noticed a small, black ball of fabric curled up, in a small indentation of the earth.

Curiosity, now completely overwhelming him, and taking control, he stepped closer, and knelt in front of it. He lay his real hand on top of it.

It was warm and breathing.

He withdrew his hand momentarily, from where it rested. "Hey you." he said, softly, poking the mound once more on the shoulder.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, revealing a man with ebony hair, and eyes as crimson as blood, kneeling in front of me. His hand was on my shoulder. He was the one whom I had fled from only the day prior. My instincts warned me he would return, and stupidly, I had let my guard down. 

Perhaps I hadn't thought he would return so quickly. Perhaps, I had wanted him to find me. Either way, I find it impossible to tell. I do know that he seemed to be very intriguing to me.

I hit myself inwardly, as I realized he blocked my perfect escape, into the hole in the wall. Now I was trapped, with nowhere to go.

Slowly, I stood, smoothing the wrinkles out of my skirt, then moving my arms, to straighten out my disheveled hair. I gazed into his eyes, still silently observing. Within those glassy orbs, I could sense despair and torture lodged deep within.

Depsite my situation, I was still determined to make my escape successful. I would not let this man capture me. My entire life depended on it.


	4. Mysterious Girl

Chapter 3 - **Mysterious Girl**

Despair engulfed the girl's emotions, as I stared at her silently. She was trapped.

I stared at her predatorially. Why? I'm not quite so sure...Nevertheless, my awareness was on edge.

Her eyes darted left to right, refusing to believe that I blocked her best route to escape. I took a moment to fully take in her appearance.

She had pale, ice, blue eyes, almost white in color, and jet, black hair, that gleamed like obisidian. It was long and straight, and appeared to reach below her shoulder about one or two inches. She was about five foot six, or eight inches tall. Just barely reaching to my shoulders, anyways.

She wore a short, interesting skirt. I say interesting, as it was nothing like I had ever seen before. It was ripped and raggedy, very gothic-like, I guess you could say. Her shirt bore a very medieval style, with bell sleeves, which were made of a see-through, mesh-like material, and also had a wide, round collar, that had a v-shaped slit down the middle, that was laced up with a thin, scarlet-colored lace. Her boots came up to her knees. They were combat issue, with various straps going up the front.

I felt strange, watching this girl, who felt trapped. Thinking back on it, I cannot still comprehend the reasoning, it was simply far too primitive for my tastes.

* * *

"What are you doing in this place?" Vincent chimed, through the eerie silence the city created, authority dominated his tone. 

"I could ask you the same, outsider." she said, countering, with her english accent. Her tone didn't hint the slightest confidence, as she began to take a few steps backwards. His prescence was clearly intimidating, and frightening to her.

Vincent stood firmly in place. The girl made a good point. As he pondered his answer, his stare fell momentarily to the ground. How could he answer, or dare to even ask such a question, when he wasn't even sure if he was being intrusive in the sacred place himself?

Hoping to take advantage of his carelessness, the raven-haired girl took off in a sprint in the opposite direction, searching frantically for any spot she could turn to and hide.

Vincent's head shot up, as he heard her soft-soled boots begin to pad away at a quick pace. He cursed himself silently, with a growl, as she had managed to run for the second time. Slightly annoyed, he dashed after her, fixating his gaze on the middle of her back.

It may not have been his business to be here, in the first place. In fact, his mind just told him to give up, and leave her alone. But something urged Vincent forward, to follow closely, and learn more.

As the girl turned into a small hallway, she was met with a tall, concrete wall. A dead end. Vincent slowed to a walk, as he entered the hallway, "Will you answer some questions for me, now?" he questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The girl let out a desperate moan, as she caught her breath, and fell to her knees, 'He told me I wouldn't be safe....' she thought, sadly, "You don't know what it's like. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she croaked, now sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't know why I've followed you this far." Vincent said, answering the girl's question, "Believe me, I don't ordinarily go out of my way for things so trivial."

Her face stared blankly at the ground, clearly discomforted by the prescence of Vincent. Her body shivered in fright, "What do you want with me?" she asked, quietly.

"How do you know of this city?" he asked, bluntly, letting his arms fall to his sides, slowly, his gaze relaxing from a hard stare.

"The voices guided me here, to this sacred place." she said quietly. From her tone, she sounded apathetic, almost as though she had given up her struggle, and decided to just tell vincent whatever he wanted to know.

"Voices?" he scoffed, his lip twitching slightly with the new discovery. His mind began racing, searching for possible explanations. Perhaps she had multiple personalities, or was just plain crazy? Perhaps this was why she tried desperately to hide herself? To keep from being brought back to whatever Insane Asylum she had escaped from?

"A young girl, and man led me here." she said, vaguely, hoping to not have to say much more about the subject.

Vincent's eyes widened. It happened like before, when someone he had known had found this city......"You're a Cetra?!" he asked, somewhat bewildered.

She sat silently, staring at Vincent flabbergasted, "Who are you?!" she demanded, jumping to her feet, "How do you know of the Cetra?!"

"Calm down," he said, gently, raising his arms, peacefully, "The reason I know of them, is the same reason I know of this place and visit it frequently." he explained.

"The girl...." she said, thoughtfully, relaxing from her tense, protective stance.

Vincent nodded silently, a pained look coming to his face, as he recalled memories of the kind, Cetra girl, "She helped us against meteor several years ago."

She stood silently, and shuffled her feet nervously. She could easily tell that the death of the cetra girl; Aerith, she knew was her name, though she dared not speak it, caused this man before her deep pain. "She was a close friend of yours?" she asked, kindly.

He nodded again.

"I want to meet the others that knew her." she said, suddenly.

"Why for?" he asked, confused by her sudden outburst of passion.

"She hates to see me so lonely." she said with a pained smile, "I couldn't bare it much longer, besides."

* * *

His stare was cold, like that of a cat preparing to pounce on it's prey. His eyes froze my legs to stand firmly in place. When he first spoke to me, it was easy to tell he was annoyed with my disobedience to speak with him. I was determined to make my escape before he could find out what I was. 

I can't recollect if it was my nervousness, or just the relief of talking to someone who didn't want to turn me over to ShinRA researchers. But I felt like I was safe in this situation. So I opened myself up to him, letting him know of the male and female voices which guided me. I felt like he knew nothing of my heritage.

His voice was unusually soft for someone with such a hard stare. For someone whose face had seen so much pain. So it relieved me when I finally heard his words, allowing me to meet with the others that knew of Aerith, the female voice which guided me to this beautiful city of the Cetra, even recalling to me the day of her death and burial. It sounding as though she never regretted a moment of her life.

As we made our way out of the city, I recalled to Vincent the first day I had seen him and his friends chasing after me, as I was on the grassy knoll picking the wild flowers. I told him I picked the sweet-smelling, purple flowers to make a small bouquet to throw into the water as a gift to her.

We talked for what seemed like hours, as we waited for his friends to arrive in their airship. He had called for them from a small cellphone. Now all that was left, was to wait, as we sat on the small beach that the island had.

I sat, relaxed, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky, now turning a pink and orange, as the sun prepared it's descent into the horizon. Relaxed. It was a new concept I felt I was going to enjoy for a long time.


	5. Flourishing

Chapter 4 - **Flourishing**

It wasn't long before the large ship landed behind us on a green, open field, and people began to pour out from the inside, to greet me and my companion.

She stood by my side. I could tell she was slightly nervous of their acceptance, and I gave her a shoulder a small pat, and spoke quietly, "Believe me, their trust isn't as hard as mine is to earn."

She relaxed, somewhat. At least I could offer some condolance.

The group approached closer, and their faces finally became clear, as they caught glance of the young female that was standing to my immediate left. They were inquisitive as to who she was, and most importantly why I was with her.

They came to a halt, and stared silently for a moment, before anyone finally got the courage to break the silence, and ask the question everyone was eager to know.

It was Cloud, who finally took the initiative, "Who is this, Vincent?" he asked me, somewhat confused I would drag him from his normal duties to meet just a small girl.

"Friends," I finally said, after too many moments of silence, "This is Isako. Another surviving ancient."

Nobody could speak. I couldn't tell if that was necessarily a good or bad thing. Until Cid decided it was his time to roar.

"What in the GAWD-damned inferno do you mean, Freak Boy?" he howled, as I cringed at the horribly degrating nickname he had chosen to give to me.

I sighed heavily, as Isako stepped forward, "I **am **an ancient. Whether you agree to believe I am or not, it doesn't change the fact that I am eager to get to know you all very well." she said, a kindness ringing from her tone, which tamed even Cid down to a light simmer.

Maybe some good would come out of this afterall.

I had been wary to introduce her to the group. But it had been because of the particular situation, that was just narrowly avoided. Now it seemed clear to me, that maybe it wouldn't be such a problem.

Maybe. Only time playing its course would tell.

* * *

Vincent sat alone, on the deck of the Highwind, staring out over the vast, blue ocean. Isako was meeting with all his friends, so he had decided to move out of the way, and sit to himself to think. The sun, was once again setting, and he gazed up at the sky to witness the transformation of colors, which was breath-taking. He took time to think about the recent discovery of Isako, and what she was. More importantly, who she spoke with. The thought that she could speak with Aerith chilled him slightly. Although he was willing to accept death, he wasn't quite so sure that he'd be able to live so close to it, all the time.

A soft tap on his shoulder, caused him to jump from his contemplative daze, and he stared up shocked to find Isako smiling down to him. He relaxed, and stared back out into the horizon, as she found a spot right next to him.

"They try to find her image in me." she said, simply, closing her eyes, and looking upwards, with a disappointed sigh.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked quietly, looking over at her.

"I can feel it in their hearts. They're all striving to find some aspect of her within me." she said, her eyes opening slowly, and her gaze falling to rest on the floor, "This wasn't quite what I had expected when I thought about being their friend..."

"I'm sorry." he said simply, closing his eyes, looking sorrowful, "I can see where they're coming from, though. They were pulled from their close friend so quickly, and of horrible cicumstances. She was and still is dear to our hearts. It's not that they mean to find her qualities in you. They're simply trying to close a gaping hole in their own hearts. I'd say especially Cloud, since he has come off as so coldly."

She glanced over at Vincent. He was staring out over the deck of the ship, at the horizon, and the stars which were beginning to light the evening sky. The expression he wore was pained. Again, Isako could easily discover the pain's root. "Why are you so upset?" she asked, shifting her body to face Vincent, "And don't give me that 'it's not important' response, either." she said, sternly, " 'Cause quite frankly, I'll bother the hell out of you until I find out!"

Vincent shook his head, "I've just seen a lot of hard things in my life." he said, glancing towards her.

Isako remained silent for a few moments, "I wouldn't wish such a hard life on anyone. Especially not one so with so kind a soul as you."

As she said those words, Vincent's gaze softened, "A monster deserves nothing more than to live a hell." he whispered.

She shook her head, "Vincent...you are far from being a monster. No monster could have such a loving and loyal heart."

He smiled, and shifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I...uh..."Isako stammared, falling silent, with a red hue tinting her cheeks. His eyes were beautiful, she thought, as he entranced her. she could have been staring at him for hours, lost in those eyes.

"You should go get some rest now." Vincent spoke, in a whisper, after a few moments of silence.

She came out of her daze and frowned slightly, "Yeah...I....I guess I should..." she said, reluctantly, rising from where she sat. She turned to leave, but glanced over her shoulder, to see Vincent staring over the balcony once more. She sighed softly, and made her way inside, towards the living quarters.

* * *

He smiled so softly. It was almost euphoric, as though he was cleansed of any pain. Did I bring that to him, that relief from his constant torture? I sighed, dragging my feet heavily across the ship's deck, as I made my way to the quarters Vincent's friends had been kind enough to make available to me. I was glad to be relief to this man. But...I still had to learn why his past was so heavily weighted, if I was to be of any help to him.

His smile lay etched into my mind's memory. It actually made me happy to see him smile at me like that. I slowed, as I approached the door to my quarters, and opened it slowly, to dull any annoying moan the hinges may protest with, then closed it slowly behind me. I walked towards the window and looked out at the pitch sky. It was cloudless, and beautifully littered with stars. He would open up with time, I thought to myself.

I welcomed the opportunity to get to know Vincent's mysteries. Everything about him felt intriguing. Something drew me to him, and I couldn't quite explain it. Perhaps that is why I wanted to meet his friends? Perhaps it was a selfish attempt, in my attraction to him, to get to be around him more often.

Then my thoughts wandered towards his friends; their superficial vision of me was very discomforting. I didn't enjoy the idea that I was compared to this savior, and almighty being they adored. No....not compared....something quite different. I was being scrutinized. Like I was expected to be like their fallen friend.

I lay down on the hard mattress that the room was provided with, and sighed. I'd just have to let time unfold, like Vincent said, and let them realize on their own that I could not be the person they longed to have back, but someone who could easily become a new good friend.

I was sleepy, and my eyelids were heavy. My last memories, while I began to drift off, were the soft smile of Vincent. His faced bathed in the full glory of the moon's magnificent rays. His eyes held a soft gaze as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I sighed once more. It was happening again.

Would it be different this time?


	6. Bed of Thorns

Chapter 5: **Bed of Thorns**

It was warm. Unnaturally warm. Isako moaned, and sat up. She was in the middle of a desert. The sun was scoarching the earth unforgivingly. She looked around, "What the fuck is going on?!" she said annoyed, moving to stand, while brushing off any sand which she could find a trace of on her clothes. She began to walk aimlessly, hoping to find some evidence of a town, or even just people who could help her.

She paused, and let her arms fall to her sides in defeat. She sighed heavily, "What is going on?" she said, sounding more sorrowful, and confused.

She had fallen asleep on the airship, right? If so....how could she have ended up in the desert?

"Because I have brought you here." A voice suddenly said, from behind her.

With a shriek, she jumped, and spun to face a tall man, with aqua eyes, and silver hair. She gulped. She knew that voice. But never had she imagined she would come to see his face. He held quite a dominating prescence, as he gazed down at her, lazily, and arrogantly.

She backed up a few steps, to keep her distance, "What do you want?!" she demanded, furrowing her brow angrily. She finally understood what this was. Another with her power summoned her into a limbo, to speak with her. Why **he** wanted to speak to her, though, was beyond her logic.

"I simply wish to talk." he said, holding out his hands peacefully.

"I know there's something else you want." she said crossly, turning and beginning to march away, "I'm not putting up with this! Let me go back to the airship!"

"Not until I'm finished," he said, appearing in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

"Then **WHAT**?!" she cried. "What? What could you simply want from me?!"

He smiled, chuckling at her agitation, "Dear...dear Isako, calm down for a moment, please." he said nonchalantly.

She sighed once more, and became quiet.

"I warned you to be more careful of the monster." he said, after a moment of peace, "The monster cannot feel love. You will not cover the hurt you feel with that one."

"**MONSTER**?!" she bellowed, "And how would **you** know?! Did you **know** him?! What gives **you** the right to make an asinine conclusion like that?!"

"I draw the conclusion from the simple fact that he who hasn't been given the opportunity at a fair, decent, happy life, cannot feel happiness, nor love towards others." he said, closing his eyes, arrogantly.

She swiftly let her arm fly up and towards the silver-haired man, striking him across the jaw, "**YOU** of all people have no right to judge who can and cannot feel love." she spat.

He stood stunned for a moment, then his face flushed red with rage. He didn't speak until he was calm again, "You're out of control emotions are quite frustrating." he started, turning his head to gaze at her with his harsh, cold eyes, "How anyone can put up with you is a miracle on its own. Let alone how the monster even decided he would respect your request from that foolish girl they call a savior. Don't think they'll accept you. They can't. They won't. Quite frankly, you will be alone. And that temper of yours; that wildness in your heart, will not be tamed by anyone. Frankly, I wouldn't say there could exist anyone who would even care to try."

"That's why I'm here, isn't it, _Sephiroth_." she spat his name like it was trash, "All you care to do is to make my life hell from your filthy grave."

He laughed, "Don't be silly girl. I try to warn you that these people are unworthy of your prescence, is all."

She shorted, "Don't fuck with me, you filthy cunt. I'm not stupid. You're grudge against these people is far too deep to forget, for the weak mind you have. Ignorant fool."

He stood silent, and faded. Everything faded, and became black, and nothingness.

* * *

Isako woke with a start. The moon was still high in the sky, and it sent a light glow into her room. She sat up, and threw her legs over the side of the bed, wearily. She slipped a small pair of slippers on her feet, and made her way out of her room, and began to walk aimlessly around the ship.

She made her way towards the deck of the ship, in attempt to hopefully find Vincent.

Without any luck, she found he wasn't there, and sighed, sitting down, crossing her arms across her chest. She began to think back to the disturbing dream that Sephiroth had pulled her into. She had always been wary about his prescence, when he spoke to her, but never had he appeared in such a violent manner.

"What are you still doing up?" a voice asked from behind her.

She looked around lazily, unable to find the source of the voice, "I had a terrible nightmare," she said, apathetically, pulling her legs up to her chest and laying her head to rest on her knees, "I needed to stay awake and think about what he said."

"He?" he asked, stepping forward, out of the dark shadows.

"It was Sephiroth. He speaks to me just like Aerith does." she explained, pulling her knees tighter against her, her last few words were muffled.

Vincent remained silent, while he gazed out over the balcony once more. He stepped forward and sat next to Isako.

"It just boils my blood!" she exclaimed, suddenly, "Honestly?! How can he presume to know everything about emotions, when he's such a diluded mental case?!"

Vincent sighed, "He may be diluded, and a mental case for that matter, but I wouldn't judge him so harshly. He was simply confused. I won't dispute the fact that he was a very deep thinking person while he was with SOLDIER."

"So would you agree with him is he called you a monster, incapable of feeling love, or happiness?" she asked, her head turning to look at his expression, as the words feel from her lips.

His gaze fell to his lap, his eyes closed as he sighed deeply, "He would be correct in the observation I have been miserable for a very long time. But he is incorrect at the same time. Just because I'm unhappy, it doesn't mean I will always be unhappy." he began, his eyes opening and lifting to gaze at Isako, "I've had a harsh history, but nothing that could make me void of loving another person."

She smiled, warmly, a blush tinting her cheeks again. She glanced at her watch, 5:30. The sun would be rising soon. She stood, and walked towards the edge of the balcony, and leaned on the rail, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be happy..."

"Why aren't you happy?" he asked, standing and following her towards. He stood firmly, and folded his arms against his chest, as he watched the red glow begin to ignite the sky. "Aren't you happy to be with people? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

She chuckled, "The tip of the iceberg." she quoted an old saying, burrowing her face against her arms for warmth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by the statement.

"What it means, is that that is only a small part of why I feel so miserable." she explained, standing up straight, and folding her arms across her chest, shivering slightly, "It's going to be a cold day.." she said, quietly.

Vincent moved closer towards her, "You'll soon forget your troubles, Isako. Just give it some more time. I'm sure you'll be content with the way things work out."

Isako looked over the rail, and the sun which signified her first day at a better life, "Who knows? Only time." she said, turning to face Vincent. He was looking down at her, she noticed when she turned. She blushed, "What is it?" she asked, meekly.

He smiled, as long as we're up, I'll make us some breakfast?" he offered, "It would at least get you out of this cold."

She nodded, "Food would be nice..." she said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

And so we went to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, my brain buzzed the entire time. I couldn't stop thinking about it all. Vincent, the dream...my mind was swamped.

It was getting harder now too, the more I spoke with him. The more I learned, the more he comforted, and reassured me, the more I felt like I was falling. I don't like to feel so helpless. I don't like getting so meek, and girly. It's so obvious to the person you're interested in.

Desperation. The feeling that one can tend to get under pressure.

Here I was at 23 years old. I've never had a boyfriend, I've never been kissed, and it was mainly because of my past. Being under research until my teenage years, then in hiding once I escaped. It isn't very fun to have to run and be alone for so long. It can start to eat away at your soul. Luckily I was never completely alone. I always had the voices. Aerith and Sephiroth, and the rest of the ancients. They were excellent guidance. Well...Sephiroth I never paid any mind to...he just came of as way too creepy.

But now, I was living through a culture shock. All these new people from all over the world, attempting to make me fit in where this hole in their hearts now lay. It was frustrating that they looked at me that way. But I respected Vincent's advice on that. They would come around and realize I could never fill Aerith's place in their hearts.

Not only was I suffering this culture shock of new friends. I was also falling for Vincent. He came off as being so cold, but so caring and protective. I don't know why....but he just made me feel at home.

Maybe it was his persistance to find out my reason for being in a place no being knew about, or perhaps it was that he was honestly the first person I can remember being so kind. I can't really say what triggered it, but he put me at ease. I felt comfortable talking with him. The others were just...well they were just people I would eventually come to be comfortable with. But Vincent carried that instant comfort with him...if you can understand what I mean.

Everything just felt natural with him.

"How do you like your eggs, Isako?" he asked, me, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh...fried, with a hard yolk." I responed, with a slight stutter because of my sudden shock.

He smiled, and turned back to the frying pan.

It felt like this was the beginning of everything becoming complicated.


	7. Rusty Contellations

Chapter 6: **Rusty Contellations**

We headed into Nibelheim later that day. Isako had headed out with Yuffie to the tailor, to purchase some new clothes. Cloud and Tifa decided to go back to Tifa's childhood home, while Barret, Cid, and red XIII each decided to go and train in the mountains.

Me? I decided to go to the only home I knew.

The ShinRA mansion looked just as ominous, and foreboding as it always did. Ripped curtains dressed the windows, while a gate moaned its welcoming creek.

As I walked inside, the musky, stale odor of the abandoned mansion hit me like a ton of bricks. I coughed slightly, as my lungs adjusted, and carried on towards my destination, upstairs in the right wing of the house.

I made my way into a room with a small bookcase against the far right corner of the room. Approaching it, I pulled out a book, and the bookcase slid open, revealing a passageway into a secret basement area.

The door to my chamber remained open, I observed, just as I had left it. I walked partially inside, and noticed that the coffin lid, was also left astray from the container, as I had propped it, when I left in my haste to catch Cloud and his group.

I snorted, and moved on, towards the library, containing Professer Gast's research of JENOVA.

I walked down the two rows of tall shelves, towards a small armchair. I sat down, and closed my eyes, with a sigh. It was time for some serious thinking.

* * *

"I'll bring these back to the ship for you! See yah later!" Yuffie said, cheerfully, as she dashed out of Nibelheim. 

"Alright then." Isako called after her, turning to look around the city. It wasn't long before her eyes rested on the large, abandoned ShinRA mansion.

She made her way towards it, swiftly, and entered, closing the large, oak door behind her. The lighting that came from the evening sky gave the main foyer an eerie glow. But, Isako edged forward, after a few minutes of observing, to look around the rest of the large mansion.

The last area she had decided to check out, was the right wing, upstairs.

As she entered a small room at the end of a hallway, she noticed a small passageway door, open, in the far corner of the room, "What is this?" she whipsered, curiously, moving closer, to take a look inside.

As far as she could see, there was a long, winding staircase, which led to a hidden area in the basement. Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed the long staircase, downward, into a dark, dimly lit, cave-like corridor.

She walked slowly, and cautiously, peering over her shoulder every now and then, nervously. She wandered to the end of the corridor, towards a room, which was lit up much nicer than the dank corridor she was currently walking through. When she entered it, she looked around in amazement at the numerous books lining the many bookcases in the room. They appeared to contain hundreds upon hundreds of log books, and text books.

She walked between the two rows, towards the back of the room. She stopped suddenly, when she caught a glimpse of Vincent sitting in the armchair, with his eyes closed.

She leaned towards him, closely to his face, to determine if he was breathing, and just as she reached out to touch his shoulder, his golden arm flew up and grabbed her wrist.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Isako?" he said, with amazement, "How did you find this place?"

"I.....guess you left the door open...." she said, slowly, still leaning close to his face, "C..can you let me go, now, please?"

Vincent blushed slightly, "I'm sorry..." he muttered, releasing her wrist, to let her stand up.

"What is this place, anyways?" she asked, curiously, moving towards the bookcase, lining the back wall, to read the titles on the log books.

"A ShinRa scientist's old research lab." he said simply, standing from his chair to follow Isako as she read the book's spines, "His name was Professor Gast, and his main research area was the Cetra."

Isako froze in her footsteps, and turned to face Vincent.

"Are you alright? You've gone pale.." he asked, concerned moving closer towards her side, "You're shivering?"

"I'm ............ alright ........ it just brings back some bad memories, is all..." she said, shaking her head, and looking up at him, with a more cheerful smile.

"Maybe, I should take you out of here." he said, putting an arm around her shoulder, as if to guide her safely from her fears.

She sighed, "Just once, I'd really like to be able to just forget everything that's ever happened to me. The labs, those nasty scientists.....the tests....everything..." she muttered, as Vincent led her from the room, "But it seems that every turn I take, just leads me to more goddamn reminders.."

"I know precisely what that is like." Vincent said, softly, stopping in his tracks, in the middle of the cave-like hallway, "Isako, some day I will tell you my story, so you will understand. Just like I'm coming to understand yours. Well...partially anyways."

Isako looked up at Vincent, and felt the pain eminating from him again, "Vincent...I..." she stuttered, not knowing what it was she was wanting to say.

Vincent smiled, and looked down at her, "Come on now, I'll bring you back to the airship. From here, we'll be going to Cosmo Canyon. Red XIII's home. Just a freindly get-together." he explained.

Isako sighed inwardly, but smiled up at him, "Sure. Sounds like it'll be loads of fun."

* * *

Yeah...I was sort of disappointed. 

The more I got to know Vincent's friends, the more I felt like all I really wanted was to be with Vincent. To get to know him.

Yeah, this was complicated, all right.

To know how you feel for a person, so quickly after you meet them, and to not be able to tell them, because of a stupid fear of rejection.

It's true. I was sick of being alone. And if I told him my feelings, and he rejected them, then what?

I would be alone again.

All I wanted at this point was to sit and cry. And although crying wasn't an option, it didn't stop me from feeling like crap.

As we walked back to the ship, I looked up at the sky. Aries, the contellation was up there, looking down on me. It helped a bit to know she was there watching over me.

I'd tell them the connection....soon enough, I would have to.


	8. Facing Demons

Due to the demand, I have labeled the different sections of the story.

Not only that...but this chapter also seems to be a bit longer, too!

I think it's the best so far, but only you can judge.

Also, sorry about the cliffhanger at the end. I will be writing my chappie during my shift at work tomorrow 0. Whenever I get the chance, that is...

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Facing Demons**

(Vincent's Story)

I was once again sitting by myself. This time, I found myself sitting on a rock face, looking out over Cosmo Canyon. I was thinking about the previous night I had spent talking with Isako on the balcony of the highwind. It felt like this was the first time I had to really concentrate on it all. Certain snipets of the conversation kept invading my mind. Isako was a kind-hearted being. Sometimes the way she acted truly reminded me of Aerith. It was all in her nature, and manners.

On one hand, she was caring, and saw the good in you. That was Aerith. In the other hand, she was brash, almost aggresive, but in a shy sort of way. That, was uniquely Isako. She was very contemplative, and very deep thinking. That was Aerith. At the same time, she was also open about her thoughts, about her mysterious link to the planet. That was essentially Isako.

My mind was wandering on the topic of Isako a lot lately. That was no doubt. But the reason nagged my mind.

Then it struck me. My eyes widened, as I gazed out at the forest, far off from where I was sitting. I was attracted to her. It was painfully obvious, now that I thought about it.

First off, my instant interest, and nagging mind to find out more about her. That was my lust. The talk we had on the bridge...that was where it changed into something more. Something a little deeper. An attraction.

I shifted my body weight uncomfortably before standing up to pace a little.

I couldn't bring this up in any normal conversation....it just...I couldn't be sure I wouldn't be hurt in the process.

"What's got you eaten up this time?" a voice said, suddenly, from behind me, startling me for the second time, since our meeting.

I turned around, and observed the female that was standing in the rock opening. Tonight, she wore a spahgetti strapped tank top that was blood red, with a black trim around the top. There was a choker around her neck, which had a silver cross hanging from the center. She wore a longer skirt, this evening, which was black in color, and had a slit going up the left side, to reveal she wore the same boots as always.

I smiled, and quickly shook my head. I turned around, and sat on the edge of the rock landing, with one leg propped up, with my arm resting on it. The other leg dangled over the edge, "I'm not eaten up about anything." I said, calmly, hoping she would leave it at that. Of course, I knew she wouldn't....but it was worth a shot.

* * *

(Isako's Story) 

He stood pacing the rock landing, as I peered at him from the shadows of the doorway. I smiled. He looked troubled, but I could tell it wasn't anything too serious. I couldn't stand here forever, he'd realize I was watching him, eventually, so I stepped forward, "What's got you eaten up this time?" I chuckled, light-heatedly, and moved forward slightly, still smiling as he looked back at me startled.

It seemed that I was the only one who could catch the quiet man off guard. I giggled lightly.

I walked forward a bit more, and watched intently as he scanned my appearance. I noticed that his gaze fell on my neck for a rather long period of time.

Quickly, he shook his head, and sat back down on the edge of the rockface, "I'm not eaten up about anything." his calm facade pushed through, making it unclear to me, whether he was being truthful with me or not....I had an inkling it was the latter.

I stepped forward, and sat next to him, shifting my skirt, as I did, so it wouldn't show off too much of my thigh, "I have a feeling that something's on your mind...and that you're very uncomfortable around me. Vincent..." I said, speaking his name sweetly, pausing to watch his reaction, "What is it? You know you can tell me..."

He sighed, "I don't think I can explain the situation to you clearly enough. I'd like to..." he paused, taking a deep breath, exhaling, then another breath. He continued, "I'm not sure I could deal with the consequences I've thought about..."

I took in a sharp breath, making it sound almost like a hiss, "What could be so damned bad, that you couldn't confide in me?" I asked, poking him in the shoulder playfully.

His gaze softened, and moved upwards, from it's spot on his lap, to look in my eyes.

I blushed, and lowered my hand in embarrassment. His gaze, once it met mine, caused me to melt inside. This was becoming extremely difficult to overcome, so I lowered my head to hide my flushing face.

I felt his hand slide underneath my chin, and lift my head to look in his eyes once more, "Isako..." he whispered.

My blush deepened, and shyly, I managed to choke out, "Y-yes?"

He smiled, and leaned forward, "I think you do understand." he whispered, leaning closly to my ear.

I shivered. His breath against the side of my face was warm, and sensual. He moved back enough to look into my eyes again, which now were dazed. I focused them enough, to look back at him.

"Vincent...I..." I began, stopping, and sighing. I dropped my gaze, shyly, and began to play with the material of my skirt.

"Isako...I'm..." he said slowly, moving his hand from beneath my chin, and moving up to carress my cheek.

This felt horribly awkward. I couldn't believe it was happening, quite frankly. Never had I dreamed he would be so affectionate towards me. Never had I dreamed that he would return any feelings that I had for him back to me.

I gasped as he leaned closer towards me, and touched his lips gently to mine. I was shocked at first, and didn't dare move. More than likely a fright from waking from this heaven I had fallen into. Once I felt his tongue flick playfully across my upper lip, I couldn't help myself from finally snapping out of my shock, and pressing my lips against his, forming an intimate bond.

His hand slid to the base of my neck, and his other slid around my waist to pull me closer. My body shivered again, in delight.

I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

(3rd Person POV) 

Their lips parted, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Vincent decided to speak, "I haven't destroyed anything...have I?" his voice was unsure about the action he had just taken. He moved backwards a bit, to look at Isako better.

She shook her head, still feeling speechless, "I..." she stuttered, finally finding her mind falling back towards earth, "No.." she sighed, with a smile, "I've...felt the same way for quite a while myself now...."

His eyes widened, slightly at what Isako said. Never had he imagined she would return the feeling of affection he had discovered he held for her. He would never have noticed. Despite his ability to read people like books, he found it difficult to understand how she felt. He smiled warmly, and a small blush rose to his cheeks.

Isako chuckled, "What are you blushing for?" she poked him in the shoulder playfully, and giggled.

His smile broadened, "I never thought something like affection could ever bring me the happiness I've longed for. I never thought that caring for another would fill the gaping hole which consumed my heart until the moment I met you. There was just something about your prescence I found to be .." he paused to think for a moment, turning his gaze upwards, "to be comforting, and more than that... fufilling."

Isako sighed, "I'm not alone anymore." she said happily, moving forward swiftly, to pull Vincent into an embrace, "Sis will be very happy for me."

Vincent looked down at her, in surprise, "Sis?" he asked in shock.

Isako blushed deeply, while her head lay on Vincent's chest, "I was going to tell you about her..." she said shyly. "I was going to tell you all, actually..."

Vincent held her shoulders, and pulled her back from him to look at her intently, "You didn't say you had family..." he said, observing her body language. His eyes watched her face intently, it showed she was obviously struggling to tell him. But something about what she had to say scared her. Something held her back. "What is it, Isako?"

She relaxed, as his gentle tone rang in her ears, "I did .. have family ..." she said slowly, "Though....I only know of them in death..."

Vincent's gaze remained fixated on her, "Would you rather explain it to the whole group at once?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, inquisitively.

She nodded silently, and moved to stand on her feet, "I just wanted to wait until everyone had come to accept me first, though....I fear things will become harder for me to fit into the group as a seperate individual." she explained, as they headed inside the large, hollowed mountain, and made their way down towards the bonfire, where the rest of the group sat, and talked amongst each other.

"I'm sure they'll understand...It's not like you have some deep, dark secret, Isako. Nothing can be that bad, that they won't accept you." he started, as they made their descent down a narrow staircase, and out onto the base of the mountain, "As I already said. The acceptance of my friends will come in time."

Isako remained silent. She wasn't so sure about what Vincent had to say. Not about this.

They walked closer to the group, and everyone's attention fixated on the couple.

"Uhmm..." Isako started nervously, "I have something that I need to tell you all..."


End file.
